


Punishment and Reward

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [28]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Jumin decides to get you back after you teased him during work.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Punishment and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This commission is for Demial, one of my good friends! ^^ If you wanna read some nice fics, please hit her page up here:  
> [Dem's Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial/works)
> 
> ★ I'm sorry this took a bit longer than I had expected OTL I'm supposed to be getting a job soon, I think? So there's that-
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I really hope you enjoy some soft Daddy Jumin uvu I've always wanted to write for MM 💞

The sound of the front door to the penthouse opening roused you, making you peer over your shoulder in the direction of the bedroom door — just in time to see your husband walking inside, removing his tie. You immediately recognized it as the one you had gotten him for his birthday. Silk, his favorite.

“Good evening, Mrs. Han. I trust you behaved while I was at work?” Jumin questioned as he neared the bed upon which you were lying on your stomach, wrists bound together by thick, red ropes.

You maneuvered your naked body around in order to stare into your husband’s eyes with the cutest pout you could manage, gasping every now and then at the small vibrator buzzing lowly inside you. Jumin raised a questioning eyebrow as he examined your pretty, glassy eyes, reddened from tears no doubt; possibly due to the fact that the vibration wasn’t enough to make you cum.

He wouldn’t be swayed so easily, however, considering this was originally meant to be a punishment after you had sent him a plethora of teasing messages while he was working. Most of the messages were pictures of your body, covered only in one of his white button-ups. He had promised you he would punish you for it.

Your husband was _always_ serious and followed through whenever punishment and rewards were involved concerning you. Although, he wasn’t cruel enough to leave you alone with no ways to contact him. Jumin was nice enough to leave your phone closeby on speed dial, just in case. Fortunately, nothing had happened while he was gone, you were just _needy._

“Yes, daddy, I behaved.” You answered his previous question, pout still present on your face as you watched Jumin take his time undressing.

He started with a few buttons on his shirt, followed by his jacket and then his watch, making sure to gaze back at you through the entire process. He hadn’t stripped fully, much to your surprise before coming to sit on the bed next to you. His fingers trailed along the binds around your wrists, positioned in front of your face. Jumin beckoned you to roll over onto your back, which you did without question.

A happy sigh left your slightly parted lips as he began kneading your soft breasts in his large hands, paying special attention to your hardened nipples. His fingers pinched and pulled at the reddened nubs, eliciting a low moan from your throat. You had waited _all day_ just to be touched...

“Would you like your reward now, dear?” You nodded slowly and Jumin shook his head.

“Use your words, pretty girl. I know you know how.” A frustrated huff left your mouth as you stared back at him with the same pitiful pout on your face that you were hoping would urge him to fuck you, but Jumin was always patient... Overwhelmingly so. 

“I would like my reward now, daddy-!” The end of your sentence trailed off into as yelp as you were suddenly pulled up and onto your daddy’s lap, facing him.

Jumin reached a hand down to grasp your jaw, expression remaining wholly neutral even as his thumb entered your mouth. He moved the digit around slowly in small circles until drool began to spill over your pouty lips, bringing an almost unnoticeable smile to Jumin’s face.

“Dirty girl. I believe you forgot something when you were asking for your reward.” With his thumb still in your mouth, you tried your best to say what he wanted to hear, albeit garbled and muffled.

 _“Pweash...”_ Jumin’s smile grew slightly as he removed his thumb, wiping it along your bottom lip before pulling away completely.

“Well, I suppose I can’t say no when you ask so sweetly, hm?” Jumin urged you back a little as he reached down in between your bodies and began undoing his belt and pants.

Once his belt was free from his pants, Jumin tossed it away, leaving him in his mostly undone, crisp button-up and black pants. His cock was practically bulging out of his underwear, prompting you to reach out for it. Jumin allowed you to touch him with your tied up hands, grunting your name softly whilst you fumbled to pull down the band of his boxers.

With his hardened length now free, Jumin reached a hand under your body and slipped two fingers into your aching pussy — which was all but dripping with your juices. His fingers sought out the pill vibrator buried inside you and dragged it out slowly until you quivered in response. Once the toy was out, Jumin reached for your hips again.

You managed to slip your arms over his head to rest on his shoulders, despite your tied wrists, before Jumin began pressing his cock into your pussy. Your head fell back instantly as you let out a shaky cry of his name, shuddering in pleasure with merely the tip of his dick in you.

Your hips moved along with Jumin’s, slowly at first before picking up speed until you were bouncing up and down nicely in daddy’s lap. Jumin’s warm hands trailed up from your hips toward your breasts, where he began to grope and knead them as he had done previously.

“Do you know how beautiful you look right now?” Your husband grunted before burying his face into the crook of your neck.

You wailed as he started pounding into you more vigorously, hands moving back to your hips. His grip had increased as well until his nails were digging into your soft flesh. With each noise of encouragement from you, Jumin could feel himself getting closer to filling you up until he was _positive_ his seed would be dripping out of you for days to come.

However, this was supposed to be a reward for you being so good while he was gone, so he didn’t mind prioritizing your orgasm over his own. With this in mind, your husband reached a hand down in search of your clit, which he found with ease and stroked it with deft fingers. In response, you arched further into his touch as your mouth fell open in a silent scream.

“Are you close, darling?”

“Y-yes, daddy! _Ooh,_ p-please, make me cum, daddy — _please!”_ Your walls tightened around his cock, squeezing him until Jumin gasped and moved to latch his mouth onto your exposed neck.

He wouldn’t be able to last much longer with you practically squeezing the life out of him. Jumin mumbled your name to garner your attention, followed by the command to cum with him. And who were you to deny your daddy?

Your orgasms were almost simultaneous, with you coming a little before your husband. He anchored you down onto him as he painted your walls white, flooding your insides with his warm seed until you nearly passed out from the sensation alone. You instead collapsed against your husband’s chest with a huff as you attempted to catch your breath.

Jumin’s hands moved to your back, caressing you and muttering praises into your ears while you slowly came down from a much desired high; one you had sought for the entire day.

“Can you sit up, my love? I want to remove these ropes.” You gave a tired nod, causing your husband to chuckle and press a loving kiss on your shoulder.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
